


Delicious

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dinner, M/M, date, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi comes over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

Akashi comes over for dinner.

Akashi watched as Tetsuya came in and out, and back into the small dining area again. Each time he carried something; plates, cutlery and food. Not once did he look at Akashi, his whole demeanor oozing nervousness. It was the first time Akashi ate in his place, and the second time they were on what could be called a date.

Finally, he brought in a steaming pan and put it right in the middle of the wooden table.

“It’s hotpot, I hope you like it.”

”I’m sure I will.” Akashi caught his gaze and gave him a smile that made Tetsuya look away again. It was rather amusing. Tetsuya had never been good at flirting.

“Oh, I forgot,” the shorter boy said just as he sat down. “The wine.”

“That is of no matter. I bought some myself.” Akashi reached under the table and held up a bottle. Tetsuya read it, and realizing the cost of it, looked down dejectedly at the meal he had prepared. Akashi realized his mistake. Wealthy as he had gotten after starting a company, Tetsuya still taught at a nearby kindergarten. For him this meal was costly and hard to make, while Akashi’s cooks made pricier stuff for his servants.

“Maybe we should go to a restaurant instead,” Tetsuya said. “There is one where they serve good sushi just around the corner. It will be my treat.”

“Don’t be silly.” Akashi picked up his chopsticks and tasted some of the rice.

Tetsuya said nothing and started eating, taking tinier bites than usual even. From time to time, he looked at Akashi to make sure he was not disgusted.

The redhead got rather sick of it. This was not how he had planned to spend this evening. So he got up and uncorked the wine. A few paces onwards, and he stood right in front of Tetuya. Akashi took up his glass and poured him his drink. Then, he moved behind him and nuzzled his hair.

“I am flattered that you cooked for me, Tetsuya.” He felt the shorter man’s breath hitch. Encouraged, he slid his arms around him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. “It is delicious.”

Tetsuya looked up at him. “Thank you for saying that.”

“I mean it.” He leaned closer for a kiss, and liked that Tetsuya reached up to kiss him back. It was sweet, that first kiss of theirs, and Akashi licked his lips afterwards.

By then a faint blush had settled on Tetsuya’s normally pale cheeks. Pleased with himself, Akashi sat down and poured himself a glass too. He took his first sip with his eyes still on Tetsuya.

“Delicious.”


End file.
